


A Mother's Observation

by Soffya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Narcissa has always wanted to see her son happy with a nice witch. Maybe she could give fate a little help.





	A Mother's Observation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling.__

Narcissa Malfoy walked to Maria Zabini to greet the host of the evening. The Zabini family had organized an evening to celebrate the anniversary of their family business. All the important people of the country were at the event and Narcissa was obviously present. She had come with her husband, Lucius, who was talking to one of the Zabini's associate. The Malfoy family had been lucky. They had escaped Azkaban thanks to the testimony of Harry Potter. Without him, they would have ended their lives in jail. The years that followed had not been easy. Things were only starting to get better, thanks to their son. Draco worked hard during those years to restore the family name.

Maria saw Narcissa and apologized to her guests to greet her. Both had been friends for years and their sons were also inseparable since Hogwarts. Maria and Narcissa moved from the group of guests and spoke of the last gossips of the Wizarding World. Narcissa, then, greeted Harry and Ginny Potter. Harry and Ginny had been married for five years and had two boys, and according to Maria, they were expecting their thrid child.

If only Draco could follow their example. Narcissa loved her son and she wanted to see him happy with a nice witch. They would get married and would have children. Unfortunately her son preferred to hit the headlines by dating different girls. Lately, Draco had been seen with Asteria Greengrass. She was a good girl and a witch from a good family, but she was far too superficial. Draco needed a smart woman who knew how to hold a conversation and who would not hesitate to stand up to him if it was necessary. But Narcissa did not despair and hoped to see her dream come true. She watched the guests in the room and noticed that Blaise came with a young woman.

"Could it be Hermione Granger with your son? "

Maria looked at the couple.

"It's her. She and Blaise work together at the Ministry of Magic and they became friends. It seems the rumor is true. "

Narcissa looked at her friend, eager for new gossips.

"What rumor? "

Maria smiled, eager to tell her what she knew.

"Few days ago, she had surprised her fiancé Ronald Weasley with Ellen Brown's daughter, Lavender, in a very compromising position. "

Maria laughed.

"She threw him out and refused to see him. It looks like she came to the party with Blaise to make Mister Weasley jealous. "

Narcissa looked at Blaise and Hermione and saw Draco walking toward them. He exchanged a few words with Blaise. His friend left, probably to go for a drink.

Narcissa saw something that surprised her. She thought Draco would have gone to meet the other guests, but that was not the case. He had stayed with the young woman and they both seemed close. They spoke, smiled, even laughed. She knew her son's past with Hermione and she never imagined they could have any kind of friendship. When she thought about it, Draco often talked about Hermione Granger, when he was at Hogwarts, even if he did not realize it. "Granger did this.", "Granger said that. ". She had thought that her son's behavior was due to jealousy, but maybe there was something more.

Narcissa smiled. Maybe her dreams will come true. Draco will get married and she will have grandchildren. Besides, Hermione was perfect for Draco. The only problem was Lucius. He was not going to accept that his future daughter-in-law was a Muggleborn, But Narcissa knew what to do and she will succeed in making him change his mind.

"Narcissa," Maria said, "what makes you smile?"  
"Nothing. Tell me more about Miss Granger. "

If Narcissa wanted it to work between Draco and his future wife, she had to have a little more information.

_The end___


End file.
